And She Was Beautiful
by Meghan Lisbet
Summary: Maybe it was the utter peace she radiated.  Maybe it was the way the chill made her stand on her toes.  Maybe it was the way her pale skin seemed to sparkle through the water.  Still, something about the rain made her shine. Nagato/Konan/Yahiko


It was raining.

Pouring, actually. But that was only to be expected if you lived in Amegakure. Weekly storms, sometimes more often than that.

She stands outside, looking down on the city, watching the drops of water fall from the sky. The rain falls onto her peacock blue hair, rolls down her pale skin, and drips off the cloak that clings to her body. She closes her eyes and lets the cold water trail across her body.

She never looked so beautiful to him as she did in the rain.

Maybe it was the utter peace she radiated. Maybe it was the way the chill made her stand on her toes. Maybe it was the way her pale skin seemed to sparkle through the water. Still, something about the rain made her shine.

And she was beautiful.

She turns and heads inside, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "Pain. I didn't see you there."

"I just came up," he says.

She turns and looks back at the rain over her shoulder. "Marvelous storm. You've outdone yourself this time."

He shrugs. "I try."

Water still drips off the body and he resists the urge to wipe her wet hair back from her face. Instead, he looks at the growing puddle on the floor. "Go dry off. You're making a mess."

Her eyes soften but she nods in consent, sending a couple water drops flying. "Yes, Pain."

As she walks off his steps to the entrance, watching the rain from underneath the shelter. A couple minutes later, he hears someone behind him. Turning, he sees that it is Konan.

Having already shed her wet cloak, she just stands in her tight, black pants and tank top. Her bright hair hangs down her back as she wrings it dry with a towel.

He had always thought she looked even more beautiful with her hair down. However, she was very particular about it. The only people she had ever let her see her like that had been Yahiko and himself. Even though they had both told her how beautiful she looked, she refused to believe it, always tucking away her long locks in a bun.

She never thought she was beautiful. He had told her countless times; at least, before he was restricted to living as Pain. She had never believed him.

She finally seems to notice him staring. "Is something wrong, Pain?" He manages to barely shake his head. She sets down the towel and walks towards him, staring into his grey eyes. He can almost feel her looking past Pain and, for once, seeing him.

"Nagato," she whispers his real name softly, "what's wrong? You're acting so strange. Do I need to come check on you?"

"No, I'm fine," he says, shaking her off.

He tries to walk off, but she catches him by the arm. "Stop this!" He whirls around, staring her straight in the eye. She steps back, bowing her head. "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me."

He watches her for a moment. "It's alright."

"I'm just..worried," she mutters softly.

"There's nothing to worry about," he whispers, lightly brushing her hair with his fingers.

He turns and walks off, heading towards the doorway. "Wait," she calls, stepping after him. "Are you leaving?"

"Only for a little while."

She drops her head, tears stinging her eyes, fists clinched. "Where is it this time?"

"It's of no importance." Her body starts to shake and he pauses. "Konan? Is something wrong?"

"You don't tell me anything anymore! I mean, we're partners, after all. We're supposed to go together." She walks towards him tentatively.

He turns to face her, taking a couple steps towards her. "This has never bothered you before. Why now?"

"Because.." She shakes her head, throwing herself into his arms. "I miss you, Yahiko!"

She buries her head in his chest. He stands in her arms, body tense. She gasps as she realizes her mistake and steps back, hands over mouth, eyes wide.

There it was.

She had said it.

She finally said it.

"Nagato, I-" she starts.

He cuts her off, heading for the door. "Forget it. I'll see you later, Konan."

She watches him walk away, before burying her face in her hands. "Nagato…forgive me."

He walks forward, determined to stay strong. Of course, he loved Konan. No, more than that. He was _in _love with her. But when she saw him…all she saw was Yahiko. He knew she loved him, yet he let it go on.

It's hard loving someone who feels nothing for you.

He looks up from the streets. She stands on the edge of the building, basking in the rain.

His Angel..

Sometimes, she drove him insane. Sometimes, she made him want to stop. Sometimes, she set him off in a jealous rage, like now.

_But, damn, she was beautiful_


End file.
